


wet hot american summer

by thewifiisout



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewifiisout/pseuds/thewifiisout
Summary: Gabe Saporta is finally a camp counselor, with his best friend Travie by his side he'll have the best summer ever, right?  Awsten  Knight is 15 and just starting to get into music, but with his bickering friends and difficult situation back home, problems arise.  William did not want to be at summer camp at all, but somehow he's a counselor.Loosely based off of Wet Hot American Summer both the movie and the song. Have fun reading!





	1. chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this I had a fun time writing it!

Gabe lugs his bag over his shoulder before he closes the trunk. Gabe grabs his guitar from the grass, he closes the trunk and looks at his dad.

"Adiós papá, te amo" Gabe says to his dad kissing him on the cheek. His dad hugs him and says something Gabe can't understand, but he can make out, " _perdedora_ " which makes Gabe laugh.

Gabe walks up to the director of the camp. Gabe remembers going to camp when he was younger, learning all about music, but now he's a counselor. Gabe's ready to help kids learn about music and drink beer, mostly to drink beer.

"Saporta, looking as basic as always I see," Mr.Hoppus says to Gabe, he looks down on the list and checks Gabe's name off of the list.

"Any newbies this year?" Gabe asks him, Mark rolls his eyes.

"There's a few new campers, one new counselor, his name is William," Mark looks down at the list examining it, "You're in bunk five, Travie's helping you,"

"FUCK YEAH!" Gabe says he high-fives Mike, "SEE YEAH LATER MIKE!" Gabe screams walking off, Mike laughs and checks in the next camper.

"GABRIEL SPORTS?" Travie screams when he sees him at least 3 feet away. Travie and Gabe run up to each other, almost bumping heads. "Man! What's up?? I haven't seen you in forever?!"

"It's been 7 weeks!" Gabe exclaims, "You brought your drums?" Gabe asks him, looking at the bag Travie brought.

"Nah, I just a bag full of drums for no reason," Travie says, "Man, when are you gonna change into some short shorts, show off them legs of yours," Travie tugs at Gabe's waistband. Gabe shakes his head and laughs.

"Come on, we gotta welcome the fresh meat," Gabe says to Travie, pushing his shoulder.

'Saporta! McCoy!" Mark yells to both of them, "Here are ya counselor shirts, change!" Mark throws both of them shirts and then walks off. Gabe looks at Travie and shrugs.

"Don't do it man," Travie says to Gabe, Gabe takes his shirt off revealing his abs that Gabe swears it took a lot of blood sweat and tears for.

"What?" Gabe asks, he walks backward showing he does not give a single  _fuck_. Gabe puts on his shirt, still walking backward.

"Ow!" A random kid says to Gabe when accidentally steps on his shoe. Gabe looks back at the kid and sighs.

"I'm so sorry, you alright,"

"NO!" the kid yells, making all eyes land on the two, Travie snickering in the back.

"We got a problem?" One of the other counselors come up to Gabe. The other counselor has short hair and black eyeliner all around his eyes.

"You alive?" The other counselor asks, Gabe snaps back into reality and nods his head.

"Yeah, we don't have a problem. We're good, right kid?" Gabe asks the kid nods his head.

"What's your name?" The other counselor asks, looking Gabe up and down in a judgemental way almost. '

"Gabe, and you?" Gabe says extending his hand for him to shake.

"Pete, Pete Wentz,"   
  


-

Travie and Gabe wake up the campers in Cabin 5 with the sound of air horns. Gabe says it helps develops character. A blue haired kid falls out from the top bunk making both Travie and Gabe run to his aid. 

"Are you okay?!" Gabe asks him, the kid rolls his eyes and sits up. 

"I'm going to the nurse," The blue haired kid said, getting up and leaving. 

"He's got a stick in his ass," Gabe said, Travie gave him a displeased look. "What?" Gabe exclaimed, Travie waved his hand at Gabe. 

"Breakfast is in an hour, be there or be square!" Travie screamed through the cabin. 

-

"Yo, do you know what they're serving on the menu today?" Travie asks he's looking over the lake, watching the kids. Music camps weird, it's all emo kids or people who really like country music. Gabe doesn't fuck with country music.

"I don't know man," Gabe says settling in his lawn chair, he takes the soda can off of his guitar case, "Do you think Pete would join us?" Gabe asks, Travie rolls his eyes.

"Pete looks like he's 6 years old, and besides he has a girlfriend,"

"God no!" Gabe says, "I just want company other than you!" Gabe says to Travie, "Besides he's like 5'5," Gabe says.

"Holy fuck I hope he's at the snack bar, he's a whole ass snack," Gabe says looking at a counselor with longer hair. The other counselor had on a black choker and light brown hair in the sunlight. Travie looks in the same direction of Gabe.

"Oh he has some legs," Travie says, Gabe laughs at Travie.

"Baby we all have legs," Gabe says, he takes another sip of his soda, "Besides, I'm taller than him," Gabe says to Travie. Travie scoffs at Gabe.

"Your masculinity is this small," Travie almost pinches his fingers together. "I'm taller than both of you, so talk all the shit you want,"

-

"The blue haired kid is fighting," Pete says to Gabe. All of the campers and counselors are in the lunch hall. Gabe recalls nights of stealing food when he was younger from this very same lunch hall. Gabe looks out to see the kid who fell from their bunk this morning. The blue haired kid was arguing animatedly with a boy with long brown hair.

Gabe sighs in annoyance, he pulls up a chair. Gabe sits between the two boys, "What are we arguing about?" the kid with the brown hair crosses his arms and shrugs, while the one with the blue hair rolls his eyes.

"He didn't invite me for the car ride over here, I had to ride with my  _mom_!" The kid with the blue hair scoffs, "Thanks a lot, GEOFF! _"_

"Awsten shut the fuck up!" The kid with the longer hair exclaims. "Are we still on this, we legit agreed beforehand because you were being a pussy and didn't want to drive with my dad!"

"Oh? What?" Awsten says, he stops looking at his nails and looks up, "I couldn't hear you over all the trash," Awsten says, Geoff lunges himself and Awsten, but Gabe stops him.

"Look," Gabe says to Geoff, "I don't care if you are best friends or whatever the fuck, let the blue haired kid live his life and don't fucking beat him up, got it?" He says, hand still on Geoff's shoulder. Geoff nods and his back stiffens.

"Where's your counselor?" Gabe asks Geoff. Geoff points to the tall brunette Gabe and Travie were looking at earlier,  _"He's got legs,"_ the words just popped into Gabe's head as he saw the other boy.

The other starts walking up at Gabe, "Do we have a problem?"

"Yes, a lovers quarrel," Gabe says to the counselor. Geoff and Awsten both shout profanities at the counselor. "What's your name, you know, Mark asked me to know everyone, I'm kind of his favorite," Gabe says.

"I'm William, so what is this fight about?" William asks Geoff.

"It's stupid! Let's just sit down and finish breakfast," Geoff says, Awsten nods his head. Gabe sighs but doesn't feel like dealing with this anymore. He walks away from the three boys and sits back down in between of Travie and Pete.

"I don't think he's at the snack bar," Gabe says to Travie, "He's a whole fucking meal, Trav,"  


	2. We gotta get our moves down tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geoff's gonna spill some tea. Gabe and William are going to get closer.

“I wonder what that mouth does though,” Gabe says to the dark-skinned boy next to him.

“Gabriel, just go talk to him,” Travie says looking at the Uruguayan boy. “It’s creepy,” he says flatly, “you’re just watching him,” Travie is very honest with his best friend.

Gabe walks over to William, glancing at Travie on the way over to the chair. William’s long legs are on the arm of the chair. He has sunglasses on looking at a magazine.

“Hey,” Gabe says looking at William. Gabe doesn’t mean for it to be awkward, but it comes out that way.

William takes his sunglasses off, then looks Gabe up and down.

“Hi, is there anything you want,” William says crossing his legs. William smiles at Gabe, while the other boy tries to think of something on his feet.

“Yes!” Gabe says thinking quickly. “Our campers!” Gabe says to William. William quirks an eyebrow.

“What?” He asks putting the magazine down.

“Awsten and the other kid,”

“Geoff,” William fills in the gap for Gabe.

“Yes! Awsten and Geoff, they were fighting and it was never resolved.” Gabe says. “So, as counselors, we need to help them figure out where it went wrong and so forth,” Gabe is proud for coming up with that on the spot.

“Yeah, I guess we can do that,” William says. Gabe nods and runs back to Travie.

“Travie!” He whisper screams. Travie is helping a camper tune their guitar, but Gabe’s not in the mood.

“What?!”

“I gotta go see ya later man, I have a plan,”

-

Gabe runs to his bunks looking for the blue haired kid. He sees him, all alone playing guitar. Gabe doesn’t feel sorry for the kid because he’s 15 and it’s probably nothing.

“Awsten,” Gabe says. Awsten looks up from his guitar. “I need you to help me,” Gabe says.

“With what?” Awsten asks. Awsten smirks because who’d come to a 15 year old for help.

“I need to get laid,”

“Excuse me?” Awsten nearly chokes out.

“Smashed, fucked, kissed by the sun, whatever the kids are calling it these days.” He sighs. He looks up at Awsten, “are you going to help me?” Gabe asks.

“What’s in it for me?” Awsten asks looking down at his guitar, his prized possession. Awsten’s parents didn’t have a white picket fence story, but not everyone can get what they ask for.

“What do you mean what’s in it for you,” Gabe asks.

“What do you mean what you mean?” Awsten says. He puts his guitar down and crosses his arms. “I said what I said, what’s in it for me,” he says again.

“You get to hang out with Geoff. It’ll be a controlled environment so you guys just can talk,” Gabe says.

“All because you want to fuck William?”

“It’s not just that,” Gabe screams. He tightens his jaw, “William seems great, I wanna watch movies with him under the stars and stuff,” Gabe says.

“ _Summer Love_ ,” It lingers out of Awsten’s mouth. “That’s the word you're looking for,” his tone is blunt.

“Love, that’s a big word for a 15 year old to use,”

“I’ve been in love, I can say it,” awsten says.

“Mijo, you still wouldn’t know what love was even if it smacked you upside the head,” the older says. Awsten sits on this for a moment and then starts thinking.

“I want Otto to come,” Awsten says very in a very matter the fact way.

“You want to bring your pet otter?” Gabe is clearly lost. Awsten shakes his head.

“Otto Wood, he’s a camper here. Me and Geoff’s best friend,” Awsten says. Gabe nods.

“Who’s his counselor?” the words come out as a defeat. Awsten smiles at Gabe.

“His counselor is the short guy with red bands,” Awsten jumps up after he says that. Gabe puts his face in his hands as he hears the door closes. He groans and leans back on the bunk.

-

Gabe sees William standing outside the cabin. His long legs can be seen from a far distance. William giggles as he talks into the iPhone.

“Sisky, you’re going to be fine. You look amazing,” William says into the cellphone. William greets Gabe with a soft smile, he’s still on the phone. William goes back to looking at the scenery and talking to his best friend.

Once William hangs up, he sees Gabe staring at him.

“Hi,” Gabe says looking at William. Gabe always jokes about being with guys, but everyone knows Gabe is already bi, so it doesn’t matter. But, with William it’s different.

“Hey,” William says looking back at him. “Do you know when the other guy is coming?” William asks Gabe. Gabe gives him a confused look, “the kid with red bangs,”

“Oh!” Gabe says, “Pete’s always late, it’s nothing personal,” Gabe says. William nods at his words.

“I feel like I’m taking my son to the principal's office or some shit,” William says. “I mean, I love Mark, he’s my uncle why wouldn’t I love him,”

“wait,” Gabe says “Mark is your uncle?” Gabe asks William just to make sure.

“Well, not by blood, but yes I do consider him an uncle figure,” William says. Gabe exhales a little.

Pete runs to the cabin door. Pete’s wearing athletic shorts and a green t-shirt saying something about scenesters. Gabe’s not going to lie, Pete looks kind of good, but he’s just not into him. He cannot just think someone’s good and date them. Gabe has to like people for people, not just looks but looks help.

“Come on,” Pete says, “We gotta take care of the kids,” Pete smiles at the both of them. Gabe and William look at each other and smile.

“What?” Pete asks. William gives him a sharp look.

“You’re just like one of the kids,” William says opening the cabin door.

Awsten, Otto, and Geoff are all sitting together. Mark is sitting at the desk, typing away on his laptop. All of the counselors sit with their campers, which makes William feels like a dad.

“I don’t see why I have to be here,” Geoff says to William. Gabe rolls his eyes at the kid and then looks at awsten.

“Geoff,” awsten says.

“Can you just be quiet?” Geoff says to him.

“Geoff hey,” William says. “what’s bugging you?” William asks. Otto leans back, preparing himself for what’s going to happen, Gabe can tell.

“Awsten’s just jealous,” Geoff says. Awsten and Gabe both scoff at him. William groans. “He’s jealous that my parents care, and that they’re still together,” The words come out like venom out of Geoff’s mouth. Awsten doesn’t say anything, he just looks down. William says something scolding Geoff.

“First of all, fuck you,” Gabe says, “I hate fucking bullying,” Gabe says to Geoff. Pete nods in agreement.

“William, control your fucking camper,” Gabe says to William.

“Well, maybe I just wanted to ride with you!” Awsten says to Geoff, “my situation isn’t always the reason for everything!” Awsten screams back. Gabe knows this is a lie, since Gabe himself has been in the same situation.

“It’s all you ever talk about,” Otto says. “Awsten, it’s all you ever talk about why else would you want to ride with Geoff,” Otto aks.

“I-I just wanted, I wanted to be around guys,” awsten says. Gabe quirks an eyebrow.

“What?” Gabe asks.

“My dad, he moved out. So, I’m stuck with my sister and my mom, I never feel like a real man, y'know?”

“Awsten,” William says flatly. “Look at me, there is no such thing as a ‘real man’ it’s just being comfortable with yourself,” William says.

“It really is,” Pete says, “just do what you want, nobody can tell you otherwise,” he says to Awsten.

-

“You’re really like a brother to him,” William says to Gabe. The two are sitting by the lake. Gabe’s on lifeguard duty, the two have their feet in the water.

“No, don’t say that,” Gabe says to William. William pats Gabe on the back.

“It’s a nice thing, looking out for younger kids,” Gabe smiles at William’s words. “No! I’m being serious, that kid, you can tell he’s going through some shit,” William says. Gabe nods his head.

“Yeah,” Gabe says, “I mean I’ve been through the same stuff, so I get it,” Gabe says. “But, I don’t know him well enough,” Gabe adds.

“Do you have a brother?” Gabe asks.

“No, I have a sister,” William says. He picks up a pebble and throws it in the lake. “But, I have a Sisky, he’s my best friend,” William smiles as the words come out. “What about you?” William asks, “Do you have any siblings?”

“I have a brother,” Gabe says.“I love Ricky with all my heart, but I’m glad he hates music, I couldn’t survive with him here,” He says in relief.

“I don’t get how people can hate music,” William says. “There is so much music in the world that you have to at least like something,” William looks up to the sky.

After 30 minutes of the two sitting and talking Travie McCoy runs up to Gabe in best friend fashion.

“GABRIEL! YOUR ASS IS ABOUT TO GET LAID!” Travie says from at least 2 miles away making William laugh, while Gabe's embarrassed.

“Oh shit, William, hi,” Travie says once he gets over to them. Gabe just smiles. William and Travie conversate for a while.

“Gabe,” Travie says when he’s about to leave, “All of the counselors are going to have a cookout, invite skinny boy,” Travie whispers in Gabe’s ear, then runs off.

William is off to the side, looking at the kids in the lake. He’s doing Gabe’s job, but he doesn’t mind it. William likes being with Gabe, he doesn’t care if it’s friendly or romantically.

“Bill,” Gabe says to William. The two are standing side by side looking at the lake. “Do you want to go somewhere with me tonight?” Gabe asks.

“You gonna murder me?” William says taking his eyes off of the lake, looking at Gabe. Gabe cracks a grin.

“How do I know you’re not gonna murder me?” Gabe asks William.

“Fair enough,” William says to Gabe. “Yeah, I’ll go with you,”  


End file.
